A Magical Night
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: On the first night of December, Robin takes Starfire out to a crowded street in the middle of the city. What she does not know is that she is about to see something truly magical. Christmas one shot. RobStar.


**It's nearly that time of the year again: Christmas! :D I think we can all agree that it's the best time of the year. And for me, it's the best time of the year to enjoy being a RobStar fan. ;)**

**It was towards the winter of 2008 when I became a true RobStar fan. Although I did already like the pairing, having seen a few episodes of Teen Titans, it was during that year that I started watching lots of episodes with RobStar moments, reading RobStar fanfictions, etc. So during Christmas time, I enjoy being a RobStar fan more than ever, so I had to write a RobStar story which is to do with Christmas. :)**

**And here it is. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Starfire squeezed Robin's hand as he slowly led her through the midst of the crowd. It would have been easy to lose him amongst the hundreds of people that were gathered in the street that evening. She could not understand why the street was so crowded, nor did she have any idea of why Robin was so excited. As soon as she had reminded him that the date was the first of December, he had become ecstatic, and insisted that the two of them had to go out in the evening, but refused to tell her why.

It was now a few minutes to seven, and Starfire was still unaware of the reason why Robin had brought her out. She shivered a little bit, as the night was cold with frost on the ground, trees and rooftops. It seemed strange to her why there were so many people out on a dark, cold night, looking just as excited as Robin was.

Robin looked to his right, noticing that he could see past the many people standing nearby. He could just about see the tall skyscrapers, as it was so dark, and the buildings did not have their indoor lights switched on. The outdoor street lights that were standing near the buildings were not lighting up the night very well. Robin stopped trudging through the crowd and turned to face the skyscrapers. "Here we are, Starfire."

The Tamaranean stopped in her tracks and looked towards the skyscrapers, her confusion growing. "Robin, why have we journeyed here? Why are all these people present? What is happening?"

Robin chuckled at how confused Starfire was and how eager she was to know why he had brought her to a crowded street. He remained looking towards the buildings. "You'll see, Star."

"What are we looking at? All I can see are these buildings."

"Yep. That's what we're looking at."

"We see these buildings almost every day of our entire lives. Have these people not seen them before?"

Smiling, Robin turned to Starfire. "Yeah, I'm sure they see these buildings – but what we're about to see can't be seen often."

"What might it be?" Starfire frowned at Robin in confusion, wishing she knew what he was talking about.

Robin turned back to the buildings, but held his smile. "You'll see, Star. I'm not gonna tell you, I'm sorry, as it wouldn't be special."

Starfire smiled softly, knowing that whatever it was Robin wanted her to see, it had to be something she would like. She turned to look towards the buildings, squeezing Robin's hand. "Very well, Robin. I cannot wait to see what it is you wish for us to witness."

Just then, a spotlight was cast from one of the buildings that were behind the crowd. It shone down on a platform that was in front of the centre skyscraper, covered with red carpet. A young man with short brown hair, dressed in a black evening suit stood on top of the platform, the light from the stoplight showing him clearly to the large crowd that stood in the dark. He turned to the crowd, holding up a microphone to the wide smile on his face.

"This is it, Star," Robin whispered hurriedly, nudging the Tamaranean's left arm with his right elbow. "You're about to see what we're here for."

"Okay, everybody!" the young man called into the microphone, his cheery voice booming from nearby speakers that nobody could see. "We'll count down from five, and then the moment you've all been waiting for will happen! Five!"

"Four!" The crowd picked up the count down, leaving the man free to not join in.

Starfire quickly glanced around, noticing that everybody in the crowd was counting down including Robin. She was now even more confused, but knowing it would lead to what Robin had taken her out for, she turned to the skyscrapers with a smile and joined in the countdown.

"Three…Two…One!"

All of a sudden, the skyscrapers were lit up by brightly-coloured Christmas lights, which made the crowd cheer loudly. Starfire gasped in amazement, her green eyes wide. Never before had she seen buildings decorated with so many beautiful, twinkling lights, which were blue, red, green, yellow, orange, pink and purple. As the crowd continued to roar and cheer, as if on cue, snowflakes began to fall gently from the sky, sticking to the ground, trees and rooftops as they landed.

"That's it, everybody!" the man with the microphone called loudly, grinning. "Enjoy the lights - and Merry Christmas!"

Wanting a better look at the lights, Starfire took flight and flew upwards. Some the snowflakes stuck to her red hair as they fell past her. She looked at the buildings, awestruck by how beautiful the lights were. She smiled widely and happily at the sight of the twinkling colours, grateful that Robin had taken her out to see them. Starfire was glad he had not told her what they were going to see, as she did not think it would have been as wonderful if she had known what to expect.

Floating happily back down to the ground, which was already covered in soft, white snow, Starfire quickly pulled Robin into a tight hug. "Oh, Robin. Thank you for journeying me out to see these most amazing lights. They are glorious."

Robin grinned softly, hugging Starfire back gently. He was glad to see that she liked the Christmas lights. "That's alright, Star. I'm glad you like them."

Starfire nodded and looked up at the lights in awe, still smiling at the sight of them. "This night was most magical."

"_Was?_" Robin chuckled, shaking his head. "This is only the start, Star. These aren't the only Christmas lights in Jump City."

"They are not?" Starfire turned back to Robin, surprised.

"No. All over the city, there are even more lights – Star, whoa!"

Robin had been cut off, for Starfire had began to drag him quickly through the crowd. She was trying to find her way out of the street, looking just as excited as Robin had been throughout the day. "Come, Robin. I wish to see _all_ of the Christmas lights in Jump City."

Chuckling heartily, Robin managed to stop Starfire from dragging him along the snow-covered ground. He led the girl away from the crowded street, taking her all around Jump City, street by street, so she could admire all of the Christmas lights that would be brightening up every night of that December.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad. Maybe I'll write another Christmas RobStar story next year. Then that can be one of my Christmas traditions. :P**

**Hope you've enjoyed. Merry Christmas. :)**


End file.
